keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Major Jaylen
Jaylen is a fan-made character, and anything about her former name being the same as another character was completely unintentional. She is one of the few bearers of the Morph Bracelet, a device that allows one to transform into their own creature from any species as long as they posses that DNA. History For the majority of her young life, Jaylen was known as Jururu. Her home life is not known, but her parents did adopt a young boy named Aeroro who Jaylen became rather close to. She left as a child to take part in a top secret experiment (called: The Morph Bracelet) led by a team of scientists just before the Keron War broke out. She was one of five female Keronians recruited, and one of the only eight to survive the testing. This was where she met her best friend, Sununu. The two were later split up the drafts. Jaylen was given her Morph Bracelet before heading out to war. This was where she changed her name to Jaylen, but she was still called Jururu. After constant morphing and training, Jaylen found that some of the deformities of species would not go away. Her right eye constantly changed its shape and color, and there was nothing she could do about it. As well as rounded fangs and angel wings, Jaylen had an obsession. During the war, Jaylen was placed in charge of a small platoon of morpher girls, called S.H.A.D.E. It was the first time she was ever in charge, and she constantly put herself at risk to protect the younger members. Of all the platoon, the two she were closest to was Sununu and a young girl named Pyroro. Pyroro was a pyro mechanic, and mostly worked with explosives. She was young, too young, to be out in such a field, even with her skill sets. In the midst of a fight, the platoon was scattered, and Jaylen tried to locate Pyroro. She thought the others could handle themselves, but the tiny Keronian was too small. She did manage to find her, and just in time, the girl had been squashed by a large rock, and Jaylen went to pull her out. Pyroro kept screaming about something, but her words were difficult to understand until Jaylen got closer. She was keeping herself up above a land mine. If Jaylen pulled her out, the rock would fall and they would both die. There was nothing anyone could do, and they both understood that. Jaylen didnt turn and run, she backed up far enough, and sat down. Pyroro was just a little girl, she was way too young, in Jaylen's opinion. Then she waited. After a day or two, the tiny Keronian's strength gave out. She did not survive the blast even remotely. Jaylen tried not to cry, but she had just watched her friend die. She ran off and was later found by a group of soldiers. After her time with fighting had ended, Jaylen demanded that her team be searched for. Sununu was found days later, alone. She told them that the rest of the platoon had perished. Jaylen and Sununu made a vow to keep a silent memory, and never speak the names again. Jaylen lit several candles, but she knew it was no use waiting. Sununu blew them out and said they should try a different field. The two became search teams, looking for new planets. They began their trek across the universe, investigating planets and different forms of morphing, stop ping at Pekopon. They became aquainted with the Hinatas after Sununu demanded that they try going to a Pekoponian school in disguise. Jaylen stayed invisible and scouted out the house, finding the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon's base in a mini-fridge. She and Sununu remained there ever since. Her adopted brother, Aeroro, came to Pekopon in search of her. He found both Jaylen and Sununu. Aeroro stayed with them for a while, but soon left. Appearance In her Keronian form, Jaylen is a very light brown (what she refers to as "not brown, it's mocha") color with dark shades around her eyes. She has hair, but it looks like her skin, since it's the same color. It drops over her right eye. Her right eye is deformed in a very severe way, due to strange side effects. It was once a deep blue like the left, but now it is forever shifting in color and in shape it is similar to that of a tigers. It is slitted, like a snake. The eyelashes are feathered oddly and dotted with what appear to be blood stains. Aside from her eye, the only other deformity is her wings. As a result of morphing to often in a hawk, the bones morph with her. She has golden/black wings with several white feathers . This allows her to hover and fly for a short time. Jaylen wraps her wings around her and they fold and bend at will. In Pekoponian form, she is decently muscular and skinny. Her eye and wings remain in this form as well. She even keeps her dark colored hair, which she keeps in a pony tail. Jaylen wears mostly shades of light red and dark blue, except when she's out fighting or scouting, in which she wears a knee-length black skin-tight dress and her wings wrapped around her body (most everyone believed that she was wearing a feathered dress and the platoon were.....very.....shocked the first time she unwrapped her wings to fly). Relationships Sununu: Corporal Sununu is her life long friend and might as well be a sister to her. They've been through a lot together, and she's the only one who accepts Jaylen's jokes with double-meanings and calls her Jururu at times. They remain close, even if they fight sometimes. They are the only two remaining of an all-female platoon. Kululu (Kururu): Jaylen became closer than anyone else ever had with Kululu. He ran tests on her to see if there was any way to undo the mutations on her. He didn't repeatedly blast her with weapons or ray guns, but he wasn't exactly nice to her either. The only thing they shared was their titles. Dororo: Something between Jaylen and Dororo clicked automatically. She got nervous when he was around, she felt like she trusted him more and even went as far to say she had a crush. He treated her with respect and even blushed around her a lot. After saving her life (at the cost of one her wings being permanently damaged), the two became and official couple. After a few more months, Dororo and Jaylen had a very emotional talk, in which Jaylen thought he was trying to dump her, but he ended up proposing. The two are now happily married. Giroro: Jaylen claims she owes him, since he saved her best friend. But at the same time, he is in danger of being killed by her (as Jaylen said if he ever hurt Sununu, since Sununu and Giroro were together at the time, she would personally wipe him off the face of any and every planet he fled to. He did not have a response to this). Koyuki: The two girls are close enough to be good friends, but they don't exactly hang out all the time. Natsumi: Jaylen knew that Giroro used to be in love with Natsumi and constantly mocks her for never realizing it. They are decently close, but they are also sort of all staying in the same house, so it wasn't like they had a choice. Aeroro: Aeroro is Jaylen's adopted brother, and she finds him a bit annoying, but she loves him just the same. Pyroro: Pyroro was a small child, and Jaylen protected her against all odds. Any fight, any danger, but when it came down to it, Pyroro died and Jaylen could do nothing. Jaylen considered the girl like her own child. Too young to fight, to young to die, and it felt as if she had lost a child of her own. Jaylen never speaks of the girl, but she always had that frail hope that maybe she hadn't died. Maybe. Personality Jaylen is very sweet at certain times. She's a good friend, very loyal, and very violent when she's upset. Jaylen is also very intellegent. But she's also like the sort of "annoying older sister" with her constant jokes and teasing and cursing when she feels it needed. She loves the outdoors, especially the beach. Besides being very bubbly and fun, Jaylen is also very collected and deep when she is alone. She cries a lot during times when terrifying thoughts consume her. She also rarely gets attached for the fear of rejection. Her friends are her friends for life, and most of her enemies are somewhere underground with one of her knives shoved into their hearts. Morphing It took years and years to perfect the Morph Bracelets, and only two months for Jaylen to develop a side effect. The Morph Bracelet is both a fascinating and incredibly flawed piece of Keronian technology. It is completely silver and severly thick. It is heavy, and wearing it is like wearing a ten pound weight on your arm. There is a needle that is forever embedded into the skin after the fist morph. Jaylen was hand picked out of hundreds out thousands of other young Keronians simply because her blood type was O and she had not yet lost her tadpole tail at the time. They needed special types of blood for the expieriment. She survived her first morph, but only just. She constantly woke up screaming, thinking about the searing pain and the blood she saw from the other bodies of those who did not make it. In a way, this was worse on her sanity than the Keron War. She quickly adapted, constantly training and later joining the army. Random Facts *She loves day time talk shows. *Jaylen once decided it would be funny to play Truth of Dare and make Natsumi kiss Giroro (But Sununu got veeeerrry upset). *She hates popcorn with a burning passion. *Her hair hasn't grown since the first time she morphed. *Her emblem is a light blue angel wing surrounded by silver. *She can never take off her Morph Bracelet. *After a month of research with Kululu, she perfected a new form of morphing, much like Kululu's ray gun, but in the form of a necklace. She designed it into Dororo's emblem and gave it to him, which allowed him to become Pekoponian. Then, after pestering from Sununu, she made another one for Giroro. She eventually made one for her brother, Aeroro. *She led an all-female platoon (S.H.A.D.E.) for three months before the other members went missing and were later found dead. Jaylen and Sununu never speak of them again. Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Keron Army